Dirt Board
by mokiegurl
Summary: Hinata or Kitishi? Hiding behind masks-Not a selling point, Falling for Gaara but Naruto forbids her to see him. Why....
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Sasuke??**_

"Come on Naruto. You can do!" I shouted as I stared in anticipation at him as he too in a deep breathe where his sun kissed cheeks puffed out expanding his scratches on them and then suddenly he let out carbon dioxide. Beads of salt, urea and water ran down his forehead to his cheeks where he wiped them off not making them continuing there journey to his chin. He scratched the back of his spiky blonde head all natural-no gel as his sparkling blue eyes danced with determination at the red dirt with small pebbles poking out for air. He shifted his gaze to his dirt board which in deeply cherish because it was signed by Johnny Kapahala {lol}.

Just as Naruto was about to push off down the extremely deep hill, a faint police siren wailed through the air, just getting louder and louder as it approached which sent the whole crowd scrambling and shouting at each other. An ear splitting scream blasted through my ears. I looked up at the top of the hill.

No Naruto.

But then I saw him speeding down the hill uncontrollably swinging his arms violently and shouting. If you can't imagine this, this was pretty dangerous.

Wait.

No.

Way dangerous.

"Kitushi!" someone bailed out my name. I looked around to see my other team mate Kiba pushing towards to through the crowd which was going the opposite way.

"Dog boy!" I exclaimed in relief, "we have to help Naruto" Kiba nodded. We pushed to the end line. From where the audience sat, it was easy to reach the end line but if you were dirt boarding, it was really long way.

Running to save a friend from permanent brain damage with no plan was difficult. "Dang yo!" Kiba exclaimed with his hazel eyes glued onto Naruto as his skated onto a ramp made of 3 metal barrels of different height in ascending order with a plank over. Naruto couldn't control himself in mid air but if he landed on the ground, he would land right in front of us because it was the last obstacle and of course closer to the line.

"AAWWW!!" Naruto screamed throbbing in the air and landed on the directly in front of Kiba and I just like in the movies.

I dropped down on my knees immediately and started to slap him on his marked cheek, "Naruto get up!" I ordered impatiently just remembering the police are after us and place was almost empty and I didn't want to be caught by them, because if my parents knew where I was now…

"Dude, get up, yo" Kiba said frantically but he was still standing.

"Everyone freeze!" an officer order with a gun in hand pointing out in the air as he pulled the thingy and fired a bullet. While the other 4 started to run after anyone they could catch.

I looked at Kiba and he already knew what I meant. "Oh, no way am I doing that" he said shaking his head. I looked up then back at him, he sighed but instead of picking Naruto, he threw small pebbles and soda cans near by at the officers. I removed Naruto's board from his feet and pulled him on my own shoulders him on his shoulders, and skated off with his board in my arm. Half over Naruto's body was on mine that is, his torso and his foot were dragging on the ground. Several bullets where fired when I saw Kiba skated up to me and took Naruto's board from me.

Great help.

"Yo that was awwwsomme!!' Kiba said swinging on the light post outside of Burger King but I didn't reply. I was sitting on the bench outside the store with a medium fry in front of me with a vanilla milkshake and an unconscious boy's head in my lap and the rest of him on the bench. He was filthy, his tanned face was red dirt with sweat and bruises, but they weren't so bad, well I think they aren't. We just managed to reach out side that place before the cops caught up to us. Kiba placed his tough big hand on my shoulder and smiled when I looked up, "He's going to be okay." He said, 'Trust me."

I tapped my fingers on my helmet which I hadn't taken off since this morning. Reasons.

After 10 minutes or less, Naruto sat up.

"Yo, the big man's back" said Kiba slapping Naruto on his shoulder but normally Naruto would have stayed firm, but he was weak so he weakly moved.

"Did we win?" Naruto asked.

I shrugged, 'The cops came when it was your time." I said.

"Oh yeah" said Naruto as if he remembered, but I knew he didn't.

"Next time, they should have it where we can actually _board_." I said, "That was private property, you know- government owned." I plugged down some of my milkshake.

"That's the whole of it. Running from cops. It's just the fun of it yo." Kiba said. I smile, that was true.

"I think you're hanging out with Ino a lil' too much now" said Naruto taking off his and revealing his black marina and his muscular arms which in fact I see almost everyday but they were bruised now.

Ino was my best friend beside Naruto and Kiba. We didn't get along in middle school but by some happening were best friends in high school, just like in some chick flick.

I didn't comment because this could be an order or just a statement. I took up Naruto's board which was orange with a black serpent twisted all over it. Kiba had the red one to it and I had the purple. I observed it, "I think your wheels are loose." It definitely needed tightening.

"Gimme that" Naruto said grabbing it from me. He checked them himself, spinning them continuously. "Vicious meeting tonight."

"I can't" I spoke up.

Vicious was the name of our group and of course Naruto was the leader. He was the best dirt boarder out of the three and in Philadelphia!! We had won many tournaments, but they are the illegal ones that's why we don't appear in newspapers and public, but we were well known.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have things to do. Today _is_ Wednesday" I said getting up.

"Look here Kitushi, lately you've been tripping out on us and Kiba and I aren't cool wid that" Naruto said getting up too in annoyance.

That was true, ever since my dad said my uncle and cousins are coming over to stay, he's been coming home early and calling me to see if I'm okay especially on Wednesday!! I checked my watch, it was 3:30 and school had finished which means I'm suppose to be home now. "Sorry, I would love to sit and chat but I have to go" I slipped in my feet in the foot thing on the board and skated off.

"Where have you been?" Neji asked as I walked up the stairs as discreetly as I could.

"School" I replied not stopping up the stairs.

"Today was half day"

"Extra class"

"Dirt boarding"

"Dirt boarding?"

"Your helmet is still on."

Crap!!

I just walked up to the third floor where the corridor seemed to never end with doors on each side of the wall and ancient paintings of my deceased mother's father and uncles and other ancestors having a feast and at functions. I found my room door swung it open slammed the door. "That was close" I said to myself. I took off my helmet and shook my head where my long navy hair escaped. I took out my contacts and carefully placed them in the case.

I am Hinata Hyuga. I hid my hair under my helmet because if anyone knew that I was a girl when at the competitions, I wouldn't have entered and hence the Vicious wouldn't. At school, everyone calls me Kitushi but it was just my family call me Hinata. I hated that name, actually, I hated my home life but I enjoyed my wild life outside. It's like I live in two worlds, my rich family where I'm suppose to be all girly and stuff with manners and etc. When I leave the house I in my shirt and feminine clothes, I go around the bushes and change into my boy clothes, well not really boy but just hip. And then there is my wild life where I play my rebellious role. I hardly pay attention in school and I skip school sometimes to practice with Naruto and Kiba or because we have a competition, like today and come back home but I do change before I reach home but this time I forgot to take off my helmet but I remembered to throw my board throw my window, lucky me. No one; that is Neji and my dad knew about my daily activities. But because of the whole Uncle and cousins whom I never met before are staying to live and how my dad is reacting about it, I have been forgetting stuff like to change or to take off my helmet or that today was half day so that's how Neji, my brother knew that dirt boarded, but he promised not to tell, but he always worried about me and continuously suggest that I stopped.

Only Ino knew about my two lives by accident but she wasn't freaking out like Neji but she was worried and her Dad's a cop, but she too said even if her life depended on it, she wouldn't blow, which I find kind of hard to believe. I only live with Neji and my Dad, my mom passed way 3 years ago where Dirt Board became my life. My cousins' mother also passed away too leaving them with their father just like me.

"Hinata, I'm home!" my Father called out. I went downstairs to greet him and if I didn't he will assume that I'm up to something. But he came up stairs to my room. "What happened to you?" he asked looking at me. I guess I was probably dirty but I just shrugged. "Well, I have great news." He said smiling.

Joy.

I smiled waiting for the suppose to be great news. "Your cousins are coming in fifteen minutes!" he exclaimed.

"That's great Dad, I just can't wait, I have been getting really impatient now a days." I lied.

"Well can go and take a bathe make yourself presentable to take up time." He said smiling, I hated when he thinks so much of me.

I made myself presentable in my knee high pink shirt and blue shirt with ruffles just in time when I heard the doorbell echo through out the house. I ran downstairs but then slow down because my Dad was still in the house. All three of us were at the door when my Dad opened it when a man looking like my living dead mother stood there with. Neji and my eyes popped opened but I didn't see anybody else-no cousins.

"I do apologise for my sons' absence, they decided to go this construction site for what, I don't know" Uncle said.

After greetings were exchanged and 'catching up' was done…well almost done we had dinner. Sasuke who was 16 just like me and Itachi was 18 just a year older than Neji still haven't arrived yet but Uncle wasn't worried, well at least he didn't look noe act that way. The way how Uncle described Itachi, I knew that we could get along. He sneaked out just I do and was more of the rebellious type.

Sweet!

It was 10 after 10 when I got a text from Naruto if I was still going to 'Remix' since it was just Wednesday. I changed into a tank top and jeans and threw over Neji's huge hoodie on and slipped on my sneakers.

I sneaked downstairs quietly with my helmet and board in my arms.

"Hinata?" called a whisper. I turned around to see Uncle, but younger.

"Itachi?" I whispered. He walked up to me.

"Sasuke. Sneaking out I see." He said mockingly.

I suddenly had a dislike for Sasuke.

"So I guess it was true, there were going to have a dirt board competition after all" he continued. I didn't know how to reply to him. Like Hinata or Kitushi but I just continued down the stairs. "You're not seriously going are?"

"What does it look like?" I asked harshly, he was taking up time like an annoying brother.

"Here's the deal, I come wi…"

"Hold up" I almost shouted, "who said anything about any deal?"

"Well, I know that you're sneaking out, right"

Another annoying brother I see, I thought that space was already taken. I sighed but I was determined not let this brut ruin my life.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "You can blah all you want Sir, but you're not coming with me."

"Is that so Kitushi?" he asked.

How the heck did he know my alias?!?! Anyhow I fought not to show any facial expression but that didn't work.

"Yeah I know" he said in triumph. I just rolled my eyes at his victory because he just hit the jack pot.

"And remind me, how are you my cousin?" I asked rhetorically. I walked out the door and stuffed my hair under my helmet and skated out through the back. "Try to keep up if you can." To my amazement he was a really fast runner so I speed up and he was almost at my tail.

"Am I threat Cousin Hinata?" he asked smirking.

Cousin Hinata!?!?!?

"Ughh, don't call me that, and remember that my name is Kitushi" I threatened and as if I was speaking to a three year old. He just rolled his eyes.

"Hn." He fell silent but started to talk again. "Why do you hide your appearance?"

"None of your business" I said but then I felt bad of how I was treating him and I could see that he wanted to start a conversation because this silence wasn't just killing me, but him. "Uggh, you're such a pain"

He chuckled, "You sound like my neighbour, well my old neighbour that is. His name is Shickamaru Nara, his great plus 5 grand dad came about some theory about one's shadow, don't carry he was annoying himself, hated him."

I smiled to myself that I was being compared to someone he hated. "Well you should know, I disguise myself because if anyone knew that I was a girl they would probably band me and say that I rat them out or just give me hell. Sexist. Hate them."

He chuckled, "Don't blame them."

Boy, I want to hear more about this Nara dude and actually meet him!

Minutes later Sasuke and I were at the construction site which was an off bounds property. Let the fun begin! "I thought you weren't coming" said someone behind me. I needed not to turn around because I already knew it was Naruto. I didn't turn around…yet and this annoyed him when I didn't acknowledge his presence but Kiba on the other hand, he was kind of cool with it, he didn't scream at me or get too pissed off.

Talk about being sexist!

I could feel Naruto's and Kiba's eyes scanning Sasuke. "Yo Kits, Who's the whimp?" asked Kiba. I turned around; Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other.

"Nobody important" I replied as I nudged Sasuke to take his eyes off but being the nuisance he already is, he didn't and no way I was going to nudge Naruto and tell him eyes off if I loved dirt boarding and my little secret about being a girl.

I was taken back at the turn outs of tonight though; there were only about 12 to 14 people in the dark just then bright white car lights flashed on.

How long does it take light to travel again, in my remembrance not so fast!

I shield my eyes as different stolen cars' light flashed on.

"Ready?" Naruto asked taking his eyes off.

_Finally!_

Kiba also felt relieved. "Totally!" I said with enthusiasm and Naruto gave me a smirk.

Not good, he's not going to give me…

"Neat. So you first" Naruto said looking at me. I swallowed hard; the darn saliva wouldn't go down my throat so it hurt when I finally forced it down. Normally Kiba would have gone first!!

"Me?" I asked trying to hide my shock.

No such luck.

"You heard me."

Being first is like being the first person in a relay. The team relied on the him/her to score the most points and also the last person which would be Naruto.

"Yo Naruto, are you sure about th…"

"What is _she _doing her?" said Kankuro walking up to us with his little brother who I secretly admired. He had red hair and pale green eyes and wasn't all up in the girls faces at school and other member of his squad. Sasuke glanced at me, I knew why, because of the whole sexist thing, how he knew I was a girl. "Little girls aren't supposed to be here."

"Oh yeah." I said stepping forward to punch him in his downstairs but Naruto held out his hand, now I want to punch him down there, "so why are you and your tea party crew doing here?"

"I shouldn't be worrying about Kitushi who's going to kick you outta here." Naruto said calmly. How did he do it, be so calm…oh yeah, because he isn't a girl, forgot.

Knakuro is an exchange student at my school and by the way, that's why he knew that I was a girl well not really, he just saw me stuffing my hair; that was suppose to be sent back to his Sand Village but his family moved here just in time. He keeps on bragging on how's he's a better dirt boarder than anyone, which made me sick! Oh can you believe it that before he knew that I was Hinata, he asked me to show him some of my moves, uggh just the nerve of him.

"So which of you little girls are going up first?" Kiba asked.

"Look around farmer Inuzuka, this is the real world, and as a matter of fact; I am going up first. You?"

Yes, I can finally go against him, I felt more confident now!

"I am" I said. He began laughing and the other 2 were laughing but not as loud as Kankuro.

"I was waiting on this day to go against a …a…girl, I fell so insulted" he said folding his thick muscular arms at his chest, "Seriously, you didn't bring me all the way up here to ride against a girl" offensively, but it was just sarcasm. I knew he was just afraid, whenever he got on my nerves, I just remembered the whole week he bothered me about showing him some stuff.

"What. Are you scared?" I asked smirking, okay I think I have been hanging with Naruto too much now, well do I have a choice. "Oh well, we'll just see who's the girl" I said turning my back when Kankuro spat on the ground and walked off consulting with red head, his brother.

Yuck. I hated that and Naruto always does it deliberately and force me to skate in it. "What's the prob now Naruto, I thought you wanted me to go first" I said sitting on the ground spinning my wheels not even glancing up at him. Naruto just grunted so I got up and looked at him, he was taller than I was. "I'm not a little girl." I said and walked off pulling Sasuke with me and my board in the next hand.

"Then stop acting like one." I heard him say almost inaudible, I stopped to send the message that I heard him but continued.

"Where 'going?" he shouted, "you need to practise"

"I am going to. Again, I'm not a little girl."

"Yo, yo, yo, yo everybodaee" said Sai on the mega phone I gave Naruto a look saying 'oh oops, no time for practise. "Just come around here for a sec. Ya'll 'now dat you'll be scored according to yuh tricks, styles and bonus on finshing 'da race and how long taken."

Kiba and Naruto came up to me and we huddled, leaving out Sasuke, finally, air which I don't have to share with him. "It's you," Naruto said referring to me, "me and then Kiba."

"I feel inferior" said Kiba.

"Welcome to the club, make yourself at home." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Do your best, I'm counting on you. If we make it though tonight, we going from Remix to Hoopz" Naruto said ignoring Kiba and I as he normally does and we un huddled and I could swear when Kiba wasn't looking that Naruto winked at me…flirtatiously.

No just my imagination.

No, it reality honey.

No just my imagination.

"Your Vicious right?" asked Sai, he must have asked rhetorically, who doesn't us, "Get ready now before the cops come out early" he said and walked off. He had a sleeveless shirt on revealing his disgusting tattooed arm. I walked off when Sasuke grabbed my arm.

"What now baby brother?" I asked irratingly.

"Well big sister, this looks dangerous." He warned. This was just nothing comparing to the tracks I have been riding on and what Vicious owned…well not owned but you get the point.

"Oh hi I'm Hinata Hyuga, where I love challenges. I really thought that we introduced ourselves earlier. Funny isn't it" I said walking off with my board in hand and slipped into my place at the starting line.

"On your marks" Sai called out, "Get set. GGOOO!!"

I was in the lead swaying down the rocky path with the chilly March night breeze enjoying every slap it was giving my face. I avoided obstacles which I shouldn't. _'Uggh Kitushi, don't avoid them you're acting like you're afraid of them. Jump on them. Tackle them. Make them be afraid of you' _I herd Naruto's voice repeated in my head. There was this truck coming into view…wait, no someone's head, uggh Kankuro's. I stooped a little lower so that the sir pressure would cause me to be head on head with him. I stared at him. _'Don't look at the person behind you nor 'side of you, you're just letting them know that you're afraid of them' _I heard Naruto's voice again so I stared in front because giving Kankuro that impression was the last things I want to besides losing and being kicked out of Vicious. I needed a plan to tackle this truck which seemed to be coming up closer. Uugh, such a nuisance!

I made several jumps, spins and tricks until I reached the big daddy. I jumped on the huge Good Year wheel and lifted my front wheels and jumped to the roof.

How?

I don't know! But the crowd went crazy. I jumped in the air and turned my body angelic on mid air and landed in the air where they pick up dirt and landed on my right arm.

Crap, too much pressure.

I held my feet up high where the hoodie fell slightly to my face and got back on my feet. I felt good, although I was head on head this other dude, I made the best tricks so far…I think so I stooped lower going down the rocking ground filled with white stones for the construction of Wendy's which makes my stomach roar I was finally in front reaching the end line where I thought doing my last trick would add a few points. I got on my back wheels to do my famous 'dudo' don't ask me why I named it that; the ground became in close contact with my precious pale face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Naruto!?!?!?**_

"Hinata are you up yet?"

I slowly opened my eyes where everything was blurred, but I could figure out that I was in a…car!?!?! "No, I didn't have anything to do with it, I swear, they set me up" I rambled frantically shooting up in the back seat. I heard a chuckle and I stopped my rambling. "Sasuke?" He nodded in the front seat where a dude was in the driver's seat. I tried to swallow but again the lump wouldn't go down.

Good. It went down.

"You know my voice already." He said not looking back.

"Please, with you annoying chuckle no one could miss that." I said rolling my eyes. For some weird reason, my body was in pain. My head, back, arms, feet and chest ached with pain spreading through my body, but good thing it wasn't running fast, but slowly. I placed my right arm over my chest as if it could do some kind of ancient healing jutsu.

Nope.

The diver chuckled. "Who's he?" I asked.

"Itachi" Sasuke replied.

Oh, so this was the Itachi. Another replica of my mom, I didn't want to sound nor act like Sasuke so I tried to keep it cool by not asking any questions but just answer them.

"Neat board you got there lil' coz" Itachi said with one hand on the wheel speeding which I loved and my Father hated.

"Thanks. I guess" I said. I couldn't look for it now because my body was hurt but I guess it was or in, good care.

"How long have you been on the tracks?"

"Since your aunt died." There was some silence "Hn."

"So you cool"

"Yeah. I guess"

"I didn't know that girls could Dirt Board around here knowing that you're a girl, but I heard about you earlier when I was there, I saw your picture but with no hair, well you know what I mean; with some other dudes, but I knew it was you, you look like Uncle but then again, I kept my mouth shut."

"Yeah. I guess"

_And so did Sasuke. Wow._

As if reading my thoughts, "Sasuke doesn't know how he looked."

"Oh no, the lights are on" I said as the big white house came into view with the third floor's lights on.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Oh great, know that I took you out and this how you react now when I'm in trouble!" I said in disbelief.

"Get used to it." Itachi commented as in drove into the drive with his lights off, "Just follow me" He took off his shoes and he we did too. "Hinata take off your hood." And I did and came out of the car and silently closed the door just like Itachi, but Sasuke ruining everything slammed his door.

"Dang Sauce gay" I hushed waiting for Itachi to add on but he didn't. He must have lived with him so long know that he got used to his stupidity! But the grieve was on his face.

Even though I had no idea what Itachi was doing, but I still trusted him since he was the rebel.

_Wrong!_

He laughed out so loud and slapped Sasuke on his back walking to the huge front door. "Go with the flow." He whispered Sasuke did the same.

"Yo, I thought we're supposed to be doing this discreetly" I whispered and Sasuke laughed again.

"You're so funny Hinata; boy Neji must be glad to have you as a little sister." Sasuke said.

"That's right." Itachi said walking in the house where we met my Dad's angry presence with his arms folded in front of him tapping his feet with no rhythm.

"Hey Uncle!" Itachi said as if he wasn't doing anything wrong, "what are you doing up so late?"

"Itachi and Sasuke I don't know what you two do in the hours like this but do not involve my daughter." Said my Father.

"What…what…"said Itachi 'confused'. "No, no, no Uncle, we're still in socks, Hinata was waiting for us to come home and when we did"

"We saw here walking up and down and we went outside to chat and lost track of time." Sasuke added innocently.

_Dang, they're good._

"Yeah Dad." I said.

"Well, you did say that you were getting impatient waiting on them" he murmured and turned around. "Well bonding time is over. Bed time now." We followed behind.

"That was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as I threw my board into my locker and slammed it shut. Naruto was leaning on his side on the neighbouring locker smiling. I seriously need to know what happened last night, who won, I guess it was Kankuro because I don't remember celebrating, but Naruto's happy so I guess I won. I wanted to smile, I couldn't because I was in great pain from last night and Neji ran into me this morning when the phone because he thought that Ten Ten was calling and he bounced into me. Yeah imagine an 18 year old boy who goes to the gym every after noon hitting into you when you're in deep pain, trust me. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I repeated while toying with my hair which was let out. "What do you mean by what's wrong, I'm so prefect."

"Wow, you're pretty strong; I'll give you props for that."

"Kitushi" some one called. I looked in front of me to see who was calling. "Great stuff last night" said the voice behind me.

_Gaara!_

"Wow, thanks. I mean hearing that directly from you is…cool" I said smirking. I totally ignored Naruto at them moment, it was like I couldn't find him.

"That's cool I guess" he said uncertainly.

I laughed, "Don't worry, I meant it in a good way." He laughed too.

"Yeah, so anyway, I'm so sorry about Kankuro and last night." He apologized.

"Let the little girl herself tell her that." Naruto butted.

_He's found._

"It's cool." I said not knowing what the heck happened last night.

"What's cool?" Kankuro came up asking.

"Nothing's cool until _he_ says sorry" Naruto said pointing accusingly at Kankuro. In response Kankuro made a roaring laughter and it was so annoying!

"Sorry for what Barbie?"

"Sorry for pushing Kitushi!"

_Oh, know it came back to me!_

XXXXXXX

"Yes, I think I can make it with the 'dudo' so I lifted my front wheels and went on the plank that formed a ramp and almost in mid air I felt someone's grasp which sent me flipping down to the ground and landed directly on the stoned surface.

XXXXXXX

_So it was you_

"Heck no!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Now!" Naruto shouted.

"Make me!"

Uggh, this is so annoying. "You, guys shout the heck up!" I shouted and they became silent.

"Come on Gaara, I don't even know what you even doing here in the first place" Kankuro said pulling Gaara but he turned back and said something about after school.

"She's has practise." Naruto said. I just rolled my eyes and walked off.

After school, I saw Ino and told her about the whole Gaara, Kankuro and Naruto thing. I was my board slowly skating with my hair in one at the side while Ino walked down the street.

"Geez Kitushi, are you that slow!" Ino said. I came to a sudden stop.

"Okay then" I said uncertainly, "what am I missing out?" Ino placed her hand on her hip and sighed annoyingly.

"Naruto is jealous" she said. I forced a chuckle.

"No time for sarcasm now Ino"

"He's afraid that you be concentrating about Gaara 24/7 and no time for Vicious."

"That's not true. Naruto knows that I'm well committed to Vicious" I said skating off. Ino ran to catch up with me.

"Can you stop this please, I look ridiculous as if I'm tracing down a boy or stalking him" Ino said then I slowed down, "Naruto and Gaara likes you that's why Naruto is making such a big deal about Kankuro apologizing."

"Naruto likes pretty and stuck up girls, not girls who wears a mask and loves to play in the mud." I said and Ino made a disgust face, "besides, he's like my teacher."

"Okay, it seems that I can't convince you. So" Ino said flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "There is this new boy in my class, yeah I know, it's the middle of the term so I guess he'll be repeating. So anyway he is so hwat!" I smiled.

"Okay, name" I said.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Vomit!!!!!

I stopped skating. "What's the matter" she said reading my face expression, "you don't like him do because if that's the case you can …"

"No, no, no, that's not it." I said holding onto my stomach, "He's just my cousin."

"Wow that's great" she said clapping her hands and jumping like a little girl and then looked at me. I tired to look happy and supportive but I guess hiding my true feelings isn't my thing. "I mean, is it okay with you. You know does he have the BFA {Best Friend Approval}?"

"Oh, yeah he does" I lied, "Whatever" This time Ino ignored my facial expression.

"Super!" she exclaimed. I turned into one of the dark allies with Ino to stuff my hair. Ino already knew the rituals; look if anyone is peeking and then I stuff. "No one's looking."

"Don't kill me for saying this Hinata, but I don't think that dirt boarding is for you. I had my helmet in my hands ready to put it on but I rather throw at Ino.

"Wow, that was random wasn't it?" I asked.

"Look, you have placed so much commitment to dirt boarding!"

"Aghh, because it's my life" I said

"Well your life is messing with your head!" I almost threw the helmet directly at her nose.

"My life is messing with my head?"

"Yeah, I mean your love life and your true identity. Girls are coming up to me asking for the number of 'that boy' who I always walk with and boys are planning on kicking your butt because I spend too much time with 'that boy'!"

"My love life and true identity?" I quickly placed the helmet on my head where it should be and not apart of Ino's nose.

"You skipped school yesterday, you came home this morning, girls would love to have your hair and if Naruto and Kiba asked who was Sasuke you probably say 'Nobody important!'"

"Firstly" I said, "I do not have a love life and two, nobody talks to me like that. Nobody" I threatened and skated passed her. I felt guilty of leaving Ino there in the dark by herself and she wasn't just _anybody, _she was my best friend who knew everything about me.

"I thought you weren't coming" Naruto greeted me with his back turned to me when I ran up to him in the woods where we practice because it was vacant and it was uneven and rough.

"You always say that." I said still facing his blonde spiky head back.

"Because I never thought that you would be here."

There was a silence. I was fed up with Naruto's stupid behaviour now, why was he acting this way!?!?!

"Yo Naruto" I called excepting him to turn around but no he didn't.

"What?" he asked harshly.

"What did I do or say wrong. You're acting as if everything revolves around you!" I shouted and this seemed to be the code to get him to turn around.

"Kitushi." He said calmly and then chuckled then his voice rose, "Once you are in Vicious, everything revolves around me. I'm the one who started it. I'm the one who taught almost everything both you and Kiba know. So yes everything does revolve around me. And if you don't like it, you can get your ass outta here be a girl for once in your life." He threatened and o was surely taken back.

I swallowed hard; if I was kicked out I would indeed have to be a girl.

"So if you're still in, get out there and stay clear of Gaara and the others" he demanded and spat on the dirt. So I quickly skated and do my usual rounds.

I lay on my stomach in the den doing my homework because I fell so many times on my butt trying to Naruto's moves which didn't turn out successful as I thought it would be.

"Its cool knowing someone's life's secret you know" said Sasuke walking in and sat on the floor but ignored him flicking my pencil on my text book, and that's what I seriously want to do to Sasuke's head.

He seemed to get the message 'I don't care' so he tried a next method. "Can you please show me how to dirt board"

The direct approach.

I stopped flicking and sat up

_Ouch!_

"Why?" I asked.

"I always wanted to but I decided against it when I was in Jamaica." He said.

I thought about, having my own pupil was awesome, it was like having a successor, but I would rather anybody else but him. I sighed.

"When I saw you last might I was like _whoa_" he added with enthusiasm.

Uchiha Sasuke, you have just hit the button.

"Whatever." I said, "But you can't blab on any occasion even if I quit on you and" I paused and looked at me expectantly, "Go with Ino."

"Ino?"

"My friend, I'll show you her tomorrow" I said.

"But I just came here and I'm not into the dating thing Hinata."

"Then no…"

"I'm in"

"I thought so" I smirked and returned back to my home work.

"Thanks Mrs. Inuzuka" I said taking the cup of Lemonade from Kiba's mom or aunt which ever and she left Kiba and I outside into the dark sky and small diamonds sparkling down at us with all the animals they reared. Their house isn't big nor fancy and you could tell that it needed repairs badly.

"As much as I like your mom or aunt and the comfort of your house Kiba," I lied, "what am I doing here?" I asked Kiba following him into the chicken coop which he had an old aluminium bucket in his left hand filled to the brim of small seeds. He opened the little house clustered with chickens screaming all over the place.

_I hated it!_

"You know, just to chill with my little sister." He said throwing seeds all over the ground which sent the chickens crazy. I really hope that he stop that and hurry to come out.

"Seriously Kiba; is it about Naruto?" I asked with concern. I hope that he wasn't kicking me out and asked Kiba to do the honours.

"You love Vicious?" he asked ignoring my question.

"With my life" I replied and he threw some more seeds.

Cluck! Cluck! Cluck! cluck!

"Every one of them?"

"Um, yeah" I said uncertain where this is going and he threw some more seeds.

Cluck! Cluck! Cluck! Cluck!

"Me?"

"Um, yeah, you're my brother" I replied and he threw some more seeds.

Cluck! Cluck! Cluck! Cluck!

"Naruto?"

"Yes"

Cluck! Cluck! Cluck! Cluck!

"Why?"

"Because"

Cluck! Cluck! Cluck! Cluck!

"I mean more than a brother or a friend or whatever."

I took along time to answer and there was no clucking going on. "You're not asking if I would… you know"

"Yeah, I'm sorta"

"Oh" I said absent minded, "Nope" I finally said, "Naruto and I are never to be."


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Over the week I tried to avoid Gaara making up excuses and helping Sasuke which I must admit that he's good which I think he already knew how to skate he just wanted extra help and oddly we started to be come closer friends. The lunch bell rang and Ino and I bumped into Naruto. He stared at me as if he never seen me before. The silence was uncomfortable and awkward. "So practice after school huh?" I asked

"A…a your friend" he said still staring at me which made me felt self conscious.

"Which friend?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah that dude, he's in now" Naruto said.

"Oh, okay" I said and leaned on my right hip, "So now we have 4 peeps"

"No just the same 3" Naruto said.

"What!" I exclaimed and Naruto turned his back to walk away, I couldn't believe that Naruto would kick out Kiba and put in Sasuke. "Naruto, you can't replace Sasuke for Kiba" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and swiftly turned around.

"Oh he's not replacing Kiba Kits"

"You're not going out that's a fact" I said reasoning and trying not to think the worse. Naruto nodded. "So if Kiba's not coming out and you aren't that means…"

A salty substance ran down my lips.

"I'm sorry, but your slack isn't acceptable" Naruto said.

"My slack?' I said the word as if it had a terrible and hideous disease. "I've been working my ass off for you to actually say 'good job Kitushi' or 'way the go Kits" I finally opened my eyes but I didn't see Naruto anywhere just as I felt Ino's embrace.

"He walked away" Ino said and I shrugged off her arms and ran off.

"Kitz wait up" I heard Kiba's voice; apart of me wanted to stop while the other wanted me to continue but the right side of e won this time so I stopped. Before I turned around I used the sleeve of my shirt to wipe my face. "What's wrong?" he asked searching y face and as if he found the answer in my eyes, "So he told you huh?"

"So you knew too?"

"Yeah, he said he'll reconsider"

"Well I guess he didn't 'cause I'm out" I flatly. There was a pause-a silence which Kiba was expressing his condolence of Vicious ex member-me.

"Im not suppose to say this but, I heard Naruto talking to someone that he's kicking you out 'cause you're not you know…"

"What?"

"You know, you don't like him like him and that this whole boss thing would stop so maybe there was a chance to you know"

**XXXXXXXX**

"Kitushi stop ignoring me" Naruto said and I almost stopped but I remembered that I wasn't apart of Vicious so I needed not to worry about being kicked out so I continued walking to my 'fake' home but he ran up to my face.

"Naruto" I paused, "You knew how much Vicious meant to me and how committed to it I was, I risk my social life just to practice and to please you and Kiba" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I kinda notice that-"

"So why did you kick me out?" I shouted even though I knew the answer to that and I was positive that he wasn't going to admit that.

"Because I like you Kitushi!" he shouted and I was indeed taken back, "Do you have any idea how it feels to hear the person who like saying that they don't feel the same way about them!"

"So you think that kicking me out actually change my mind, well news flash Naruto I hate you!' I exclaimed holding a fist.

"Kitushi you want to…" Gaara said walking to us "Is everything alright?" No one replied.

"What was that Gaara?" I asked.

He hesitated before answering, "If you wanna hang out?"

"Sure" I said and dropped my board on the ground and skated down the hallway with Gaara.

**XXXXXX**

"Okay, so the Second Continental Congress took place in Philadelphia Pennsylvania in 1775." I said out loud studying for my test the next day. I ay act as a rebel but y grades were good actually perfect, but for cover I acted as if flunked all my classes.

"Hinata some one is here to see you" my dad said stepping in my room.

Okay then who could I be, no one knows were I live well except for Ino who promise to never come over unless she called. "Ahh, Dad are you're sure its me the person wants to see?" I asked walking downstairs.

"Yeah, he said he saw Kitushi walking in here and I said no one by the name of Kitushi lives here and then he started to describe you. He said that Kitushi was your class name which I didn't know that you had a class name" my dad said.

"I guess that's why they call it a class name"

No one was in the living room so I went outside to see who was my visitor. I would have changed into 'Kitushi' but my dad was in my room and stuff. "Itachi" I called out who was just coming inside, "anyone new?" He placed his keys on the table.

"Yeah some blonde dude" he said.

"Blonde dude or dudette?" I asked hoping that it was a girl and not Naruto. I went outside and beside the fountain was Naruto. "Oh crap" I said.

"That's how people like you greet outsiders?" Naruto asked

"You guys need t come inside" Itachi said.

"It's cool, he was just leaving" I said.

"No" Naruto shouted, "please"

"Whatever" I said and led the way inside and up to my room.

"Wow this is your crib Kits" Naruto said turning around and looking around, "it looks girly" and then looked at me, "and kinds you…"

"What do you want wait no, why did you follow me?"

"I was curious to why you were going this way because your house which I guess isn't your house was the total opposite direction. Why are you hiding Kitushi?"

"Hiding?"

"Yes you're filthy rich" Naruto said and let out a giggle, "and you went through the back when you came which was another reason I came here to let you out 'cause I thought that you were trespassing Kits"

"That's not funny and when you're here you call me Hinata" I retorted.

"Hinata" Naruto repeated and smiled, "That's a neat name…"

"For a girl" I said and folded my arms.

"No, not really. So why did you lie?"

"How long have Vicious been going on?"

"I don't know, 2 years I guess"

"3 in a month time, that's when my mom died, well 4 years ago and since she died, I wanted to change y whole lifestyle but I knew I that my dad wouldn't allow it so since I was moving to Konoha and just starting high school in a new location, it would be easier for me. So I change my look, attitude and I watched dirt boarding competitions so I wanted to try it out and then I joined Vicious" I said.

"And your dad doesn't know anything about Kitushi that I know already, so you change your clothes around the back when leaving and coming here?"

"Yeah" I said looking on the floor.

"Wow Kitsuhi"

"Hinata" I corrected.

"Hey are you staying here for dinner?" my dad asked passing my door. Both Naruto and I replied at the same time- me saying no and him saying yes.

"Yes Mr…" Naruto said.

"Mr. Hyuga and dinner is ready" my dad said and he walked off.

"Now what do you want?" I asked in an annoying tone.

"For you to come back, it's been a week now" Naruto said.

"Hinata and friend come down now" my dad shouted from downstairs but instead of moving Naruto just stared at me.

"Naruto, why are you looking at me like that?"

He smiled, "'Cause you're beautiful"

"Wow, that's awkward" someone said. It was Sasuke! "I'm leaving"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

There was 6 of us at the table because Neji wasn't here and dad started to ask Naruto a bunch of questions. "So friend" my dad said.

"Naruto" Naruto corrected.

"Hmph, I love young who respect his name, unlike referring themselves as the Gaza King" Uncle said referring to Itachi I smiled and side glanced at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, how long have you been seeing Hinata?" my dad asked. I dropped my knife and fork while Naruto choked on his food and Sasuke was killing himself with laughter.

"Ah, Ki-Hinata and I aren't seeing each other" Naruto said.

"Really now, its because you're the only person who visits her" My dad said and then resumed chewing. I was so glad that Neji wasn't here because he might have asked about dirt boarding. Sasuke laughed, I was getting used to Sasuke's stupidity but it was ticking me off now.

"Maybe Hinata would be a- sexual some day" Sasuke said I threw a chicken bone at him and it caught his forehead.

"Sasuke" Uncle called sternly.

"Um Naruto has to go. Now" I said getting and Naruto also got up and headed to the front door but I decided to follow him out unto the main street.

"So are you in?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know"

"Yes or no"

"I'll think about"

"Just please come back in" I turned my head and looked down, "would this help" I turned back around to see what he was holding but he wasn't holding anything, I just felt his mouth on mine. We finally stopped with my eyes still shut. "So?"

"No" I said opening my eyes.

"No?'

"Yeah"

"Yes!"

"No"

"No?"

"Yes- no correct" I said in frustration, "I told you, you are like my brother, my teacher which that is kinda wrong."

"Kitushi, you are not my pupil anymore. Why are you stupid to realize that I love you so fricking much. Every time we practice I'm there waiting to see you and plus you can not say that kiss didn't tell you something" I sighed and looked away.

"No" I replied and there was a pause.

"Okay then, tell me something" Naruto said as I looked at him, "how do you feel about me?"

"Naruto I cant tell you now, I need more time." I said

"Yes you can tell me now, I gave more than enough time, ever since you joined Vicious.

_What please don't tell me what I think what you mean._

I tried hard to keep my mouth close to keep him away from the impression that I was shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Great my voice gave me.

"Why do you seem so shock."

"So you mean that…"

He nodded. I didn't have to finish my statement.

"Yo" someone called. I turned around and saw Neji, "Get your ass from my sister!"

"Well?" Naruto asked ignoring Neji but Neji grabbed him by his collar and pushed him away.

"Wtf was that all about!" Naruto screamed but Neji just glared at him and walked off into the driveway and I followed him.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

"Neji, you just missed Hinata's friend" Dad said when Neji walked in.

"No Dad, I just met him" Neji said walking to the table and seating himself at Naruto's chair. "Who was here?"

"My friend" I said sitting back down at my chair. Sasuke mouth was puffed as if he was holding air in his mouth to stop the laugh fro escaping.

_He is such a nuisance; its like he doesn't care about anything what is serious to me!_

"Did you also know that Hinata had a school name-Kitushi" Uncle said wipping his mouth.

"How come I hadn't heard of that before?" Neji asked getting up and glaring at me accusingly. I didn't know why he was so upset, I knew he was one of those over protective brothers but there was nothing for him to get all pissed about because it's not like he saw when Naruto-He did not see Naruto kissing me.

_Joy to the world! _

The truth was that Neji already knew about 'Kitushi' but unlike me he knew how to bluff good that's why he's the favourite.

"Well that's why they call it a school name" I replied in the same tone as his and glared at him the same.

I glanced at Sasuke, he was going to pop now.

"So Dad and Uncle, you trust this guy?" Neji asked sharing his dinner on a plate.

_Not now_

"I don't see anything wrong with him" Uncle said confused at our behavior.

"Me too" My Dad agreed.

"Its not like they are dating" My uncle said

_Now._

Yup, Sasuke burst out laughing and holding his stomach with one hand and knock the table with his fist. We all looked at him and then he finally stopped and looked down in his lap.

"I'm going upstairs" Neji said exiting the dinning room.

**XXXXX**

"Ino this is embarrassing, please let's not talk about it?" I asked Ino making myself comfortable on the grass outside at lunch time.

"Ah, no-I just can't believe he kissed you, how did it last, who ended it come on Kitushi?" Ino asked.

"Naruto asked me if I wanted to come back in and I said that I'll think about it"

"I really think that you guys should really be together, so as your best friend, it is my responsibility to hook you guys up" Ino said getting up.

"Oh, no, no, no. No one is hooking Hinata up with anyone" I said but it was too late, by some super speed thing Ino was already talking to Naruto who was sitting on the wall with some of his random girl but Ino was blocking his view of me.

Thank God!

_**Author's pov**_

"Hey Kitushi" Gaara called.

"Hi Gaara" Kitushi said. She couldn't get any less comfortable of the fact that Ino was torturing her life so she kept on looking over Gaara's shoulder and peeking at Ino making sure that Naruto couldn't see her.

While Hinata was not looking because she thought that everything was okay Ino shifted a little over to her left and leaned on her right hip. Naruto could not believe what he saw and was in shock for about 5 seconds or so.

"Naruto are you even listening to me?" Ino asked looking at Naruto's pale and reddening face. Ino followed his gaze and saw Gaara playing with Hinata's hair and laughing. "Oh shit"

"Oh shit is right" Naruto said jumping off the wall.

"Naruto do not make a scene" Ino said trying to pull him back.

"And who are you to tell me that?" he asked tugging her off.

"She's not even your girlfriend nor your team mate or in Vicious or whatever you call it. And F.Y.I, I'm your cousin!"

_**Hinata's pov**_

"Come on, just admit it, James Ryan is way better than Kinks. Did you see his stunt at the Dumps last week Tuesday?" I asked Gaara.

"Yeah bu-" Gaara startded to answer but he was on the ground with Naruto on top of him. "What the hell are you doing dude?" In reply Naruto smacked him on his cheek.

"Naruto, get up now!" I shouted. This was outrageous, what the he;; was he thinking!

"Just keep outta this Kitushi" Naruto threaten.

Gaara finally recovered from his blow and then tackled Naruto on his back and knee him in his place and used his elbows to fist him in his face. Both boys' noses were bleeding and Gaara's shirt around the back was torn. The crowd got bigger and shouted 'fight. Fight, fight' repeating-ly.

Some one pulled Gaara off the ground but he wasn't going to be beaten in front of the school like that so he slapped the person in the face without looking who the person was. The place was silent.

_Big Mistake!_

The person was the Dean!

**XXXXXX**

"Please Kits, you don't have to board," Kiba said on the phone after school the same day Gaara got expelled from school.

"So why would I come then?" I asked.

"To give me moral support" Kiba said.

"Is your new girl friend Sakura teaching you new words?" I teased.

"That was an accident; I tripped and accidentally fell on her and I accidentally kissed her when I was trying to get away from the crowd at lunch time. No biggy"

"Whatever" I said giving in, "where is it?"

"Kayne 64"

"Kayne 64?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you know far that is from here?"

_And how am I gonna get there?_

"Yeah, come on"

I glance up at my clock; it was 10 minutes after 10 in the night when I hung up. I threw on Neji's huge hoodies and a pair of jeans, sneakers and dark glasses. Going downstairs was a stupid idea because Dad would be down there and I have no idea if Itachi was here because he's always sneaking out and never been caught yet! I threw my board through the window and it landed on the rose bush.

"Are you sick, its at Kayne 64" Sasuke said.

"The door was closed" I said but I realized why he came in. "Chill I'm not going to skate".

"Everybody is downstairs so are you going to throw yourself down there?"

"Do you want me to?"

"As much fun and exciting that sounds of you being busted, no. So how are you going to reach there, isn't Kayne 64 like a bunch of miles from here"

"Hey, Hinata is that your stuff that got thrown down?' Itachi asked. I smiled at Sasuke and he just shook his head.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were here" I said.

"Yeah"

"I need your help. I need to go to Kayne 64" I said. He was lost in thought for a second.

"Awesome." Itachi said but then his face expression changed. "Wait. No. You. No"

"Oh come on, I cover for you all the time' I plead.

"Its too dangerous there Hinata" Sasuke said.

_I couldn't believe my ears, its all bout taking risks when you're in Vicious._

"How the hell are you in Vicious?" I asked

"Not that I mine the whole thrill of riding Kayne 64, but for you kiddo" Itachi said.

"But I'm not riding, I'm just checking something out" I said.

"Whatever" Itachi said.

"Dude, are you insane!" Sasuke said.

Then it hit me, Sasuke was concerned about me; he cares! He looked at me and turned his head. "Not that I cared or anything and plus the people who board over there are huge- big- ugly thugs!" Sasuke said.

"Well if you don't care so much then you stop trying to not go" I said stepping beside Itachi.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "But I'm coming"

"Well let's go now." Itachi said pulling me.

The place was chilly even in the huge, thick sweater I was wearing. Sasuke stretched after a 30 minutes drive. "Yo Sasuke you ca- What are you doing her?" Naruto ask. I stepped up with y fist at him but Sasuke held out his hand to block me.

"The same reason you're here" I said.

"Are you sure about that, 'cause I'm here for some real dirt board!" Naruto said.

"Oh really now, I betta' you can talk the talk but you can't betta ya' can't walk it"

After I said that, I realized how stupid it sounded.

"You wanna see?" Naruto asked and he looked around and then placed his hands around his mouth, "Yo Sai" he shouted across the field to a really pale boy who Itachi was talking to. "I'm doing the whole field" Sai nodded and returned to hid conversation.

My mouth and eyes popped open. He's an idiot, its way too danderous!

"Kitushi, if want to see some really dirt board, look closely" Naruto said before he spat on the ground and skated off.

_Nasty_

"Listen up people, where gonna have a tottaly extreme night. Naruto Uzumaki is gonna do the whole field" Sai said through the old and rusty megaphone. There were shouts of support and moans of "No way , there's no way he could to that" and I was one of them.

"Seriouly Kiba, why is Naruto doing this?" I asked Kiba and tugging onto his arm.

"Geez Kitushi, are you that slow!" Kiba shouted and shook my grip off because it must have looked weird for a 'boy' to be hanging on another boy's arm, "because of your stubbornness; Naruto is gonna kill his ass just to say 'I love you' Isn't a 2 week suspension and a broken nose loud enough?"

Sasuke grabbed Kiba by his shirt color, "Watch who you're talking to like that" Sasuke threatened.

"It's okay, He's tight, its my fault" I said solemnly.

"No, I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean to" Kiba admitted and Sasuke let lose of him.

"It's that blonde kid from Vicious!" someone exclaimed pointing at Naruto flying down the steep hill.

"Yeah, they're pretty tough, the brown dog looking one and the girl looking one" another person said.

Kayne 64 was a wide fenced area with really steep slopes and also with the deepest and widest ditches; like everyday a new one just appeared and stories have been told that some people went in and never came out alive or unbroken. That's because dangerous snakes and animals reside in them. Plus if you fall you break your neck. "I just hope that he would be _that_ stupid to jump over them and just to avoid the by shifting" I said. But I spoke too soon, Naruto jumped over one a distance away.

"Hinata, just don't say anything" Sasuke said. I nodded in full agreement but Kiba didn't reply, he was too engrossed into Naruto's performance.

Every time the big Duffus jumped over the man digesting ditch I could see the extreme tension in the atmosphere. But this time he went over the next side of the slope and I repeatiously told myself that he didn't fall he just went over the other side but it seemed too long now and I started to panic. "Kits, where are you going?" Kiba asked gripping my arm.

"Kiba, I'm so worried" I said panicking and I could tell too that he was so let go of my arm and both Kiba and Sasuke followed me over to the other side of the slope. It was after on foot and if we use where the walking path was we got there quicker. It was about 3 times I had almost fell into a ditch and my cousin and Kiba held my arm. "Where do you think he is?" I asked but no one asked me but only the crickets, frogs and hisses of unknown animals had the gut to answer me.

_Wonderful!_

Sasuke was about to step forward when Naruto came into view and obviously we came into his as he showed us a peace sign and smiled at me. His smile was warm, cute and adorable and I repeated the action but he shook his head and stared ahead. He came out sight again and then we saw him.

Then we didn't.

Then we did.

Then he was coming up to us and then I wanted to jump for joy.


	5. Chapter 6

He was coming our way, I was waiting for him just to breeze pass us. All this worrying mage me realize even more that I really love Naruto and I just want him to win this stupid live threatening race so that I could tell him.

"Fuck Naruto watch out!" Kiba shouted that snapped me out of space. I looked forward and saw Kiba running off.

"Shit!" Sasuke said. Before I could ask Sasuke what happened he ran off after Kiba but followed behind. I caught up with Sasuke and asked what happened.

"Naruto fell" Sasuke breathlessly.

That made me run faster. _There was no possible way that Naruto could have fall._

"Be careful Hinata" Sasuke cautioned, I just ran faster to where Kiba was on his knees.

Tears stung my eyes as Kiba threw several pebbles at the motionless Naruto. Sasuke came and starred at him and after seconds of harsh breathing he pointed at Naruto, "What are those on him"

"Oh my gosh, that's a-"

"Scorpion" Kiba finished.

"You mean there..."

"Ahhhh!!!" I screamed. Right in front of me-live was a real scorpion chewing on a real person. I got up slowly and slowly backed up but some one stood in my way. It was Sai.

Epilogue

Everyone at Hinata's school knew about her (ie her welathly life and etc) and gave up dirt boarding. She also told her father about her school life and disposed her 'kitushi' costume.

Naruto died, he broke his neck but the scorpion infest didn't do much damage and this was why Hinata was doing all of this. His funeral was to take place next week. Kiba and Hinata got suspended from school for a month and Sai got arrested for allowing 16 year olds to complete in an illegal event even when he tried to explain that they said they were 18 and also for putting together and trespassing on private land.

2 days after Naruto's funeral, Hinata did not complete her 1 month suspension because she killed herself by over dosage of Women's Panodol!


End file.
